Sunny Ji, Me, and You
by Choi Miun
Summary: [BTS] Jungkook ingin membeli ayam goreng di warung baru dekat rumahnya, dan dia bertemu Taehyung, petugas tampan yang bekerja di sana. [VKook] Romance! General! Teen! Warn : fluffy scene detected
1. Awal bertemu

Jungkook ingin membeli ayam goreng di warung baru dekat rumahnya.

Ayah dinas ke luar kota. Ibu ada pergi ke kondangan. Wonwoo, abangnya, sibuk menggarap tugas di rumah Jun, tetangga. Asisten rumah tangga sedang pulang kampung. Jungkook sendirian di rumah. Tidak ada makanan, hanya nasi 2 porsi. Jungkook sedang malas memasak mie instan. Kasihan lambungnya selalu meremas mie tiap 5 hari sekali. Bisa-bisa organ satu ini tidak berfungsi normal. Berobat itu mahal, dan Jungkook masih sayang lambung dan uang.

Ada warung ayam goreng baru, namanya 'Sunny Ji'. Jungkook belum pernah makan di sana. Padahal sudah sekitar 7 bulan dibuka. Mati-matian dia ingin makan itu, paling tidak dibungkus lalu makan di rumah. Dan belum pernah kesampaian. Warungnya selalu dan terlalu ramai. Jungkook sering lewat di depannya, dan selalu penuh diisi oleh banyak siswi SMA sepantarannya. Banyak juga mahasiswi.

Awalnya sih Jungkook tidak tertarik sama warung itu, tapi berkat testimoni teman-teman sekelasnya yang sudah pernah ke sana, dia jadi terpikat.

"gila, _waiters_ di sana ganteng banget!"

"gue rela uang gue habis buat beli ayam di sana tiap hari."

"ayamnya enak. Apalagi kalo makan di sana sambil liat cogan. Makin mantap dah."

"eh katanya semua yang kerja di sana ganteng-ganteng lho. Bisa jadi referensi cogan masa kini."

Apalagi ditambah _statement_ dari Jimin, sohib kentalnya.

"lo kudu ke sana, Kook. Dijamin lo gak bakal kecewa. Makanan enak, tempat nyaman, ditambah pegawainya cogan semua." - oke, Jimin tidak sedang _endorse_ warung ayam. Si bantet satu ini memang setipe dengan Jungkook, mencari cowok yang tampan untuk dijadikan referensi pacar idaman. Sudah pasti, incaran mereka cowok ganteng yang memikat.

Makin dipancing, makin terperosok, dan termakan umpan. Jungkook ingin ke sana. Dan hari ini dia berdiri di depan pintu warung. Bersiap bertemu spesialnya warung ayam 'Sunny Ji' dari segi rasa, tempat, dan, yang pasti. cogan yang bertebaran di sini.

~-~-~-~

.

A BTS fic

.

Sunny Ji, me, and you.

.

VKook

.

Romance - Teen - Oneshoot

.

Copyright @ Choi Miun

.

2017

.

nb : semua nama tempat hanya fiksi belaka.

nb 2 : plagiat haram hukumnya.

nb 3 : bisa dibayangkan Jungkook itu male/fem. Up to you.

nb 4 : percakapan banyak memakai bahasa non baku lo-gue.

nb 5 : fiksi ini dibuat tidak untuk menjelekkan suatu hal. Kesamaan di beberapa bagian merupakan sebuah ketidaksengajaan.

~-~-~-~

.

Klining~

Lonceng kecil di atas pintu berbunyi saat Jungkook membuka pintu. Ia langsung disambut dengan nuansa kayu yang kental dengan aroma ayam goreng. Furniturnya dari kayu semua. Di sisi kanan terdapat meja dan kursi berukuran sedang yang sebagian besar diisi oleh pelanggan. _Counter_ di samping kiri pintu dilengkapi dengan deretan menu di papan atas. Terlihat sedikit bagian dapur yang bersih dari jendela penghubung counter dan dapur. Ada _chiller_ berisi teh botolan di sebelah counter. Ada juga tanaman pot di beberapa sudut ruangan.

Gila, interior warung ayam aja saingan sama _cafe_ tante gue, batin Jungkook.

Jungkook berjalan ke _counter,_ yang untungnya sepi. Ada petugas yang melihat Jungkook sedari tadi. Dan sumpah, demi apa, ganteng banget. Tubuhnya tinggi, rambut dark brown berponi, hidung mancung, rahang tajam. Memakai kemeja putih ditutup apron hitam. Baru kali ini Jungkook melihat cowok tampan yang benar-benar tampan.

Pura-pura tidak sadar, Jungkook melihat menu yang ditulis di atas _counter._ Sambil lirik-lirik nametag di seragam petugas. Taehyung.

"selamat siang. Mau pesan apa?"

Anjir. Suaranya berat sekali. Jungkook jadi merinding sendiri.

"eng... saya pesen sayap 8 biji."

"dibungkus atau makan di sini?"

"dibungkus."

"ayamnya mau yang original, pedas, asin, manis, atau asam manis?"

"eng... yang ori aja."

"mau pakai saos apa?"

"saos keju."

"ada tambahan lain?"

"kamu, Bang."

Terkutuklah mulut nyablak Jungkook.

"huahaha bercanda kok. Tambah acar lobak yang banyak."

"baik. Ditunggu beberapa menit, ya." dan sebuah _wink_ melayang dari Taehyung untuk Jungkook sambil tersenyum manis. Astaga _mammamia,_ Kookie sudah tidak kuat melihat petugas ini yang tampannya keterlaluan.

Jungkook bisa melihat si petugas-tampan-dan-seksi-Taehyung-namanya mengambil dus ayam tanggung, mengisinya dengan 8 potong sayap ayam yang ukurannya terlalu besar. Dia juga membungkus saus keju ke dalam kantong _zip-lock_ kecil. Lalu membungkus kecil acar lobak putih yang segar, dan dimasukkan ke dalam kresek putih berlabel 'Sunny Ji'

Duh, ototnya tolong dikondisikan. Jungkook salah fokus ke bisep Taehyung yang wow sampai melamun.

"totalnya 5.500 won."

"ah. Oh, ya." sadar, Jungkook segera merogoh kantong belakang celananya. Untung saja dompetnya tidak tertinggal. Dia membuka dompet.

5000 won selembar. Yang tersisa hanya itu.

Sh..t. Uangnya kurang 500 won.

Jungkook mencari sepeser uang senilai 500 won yang mungkin terselip di antara kartu game center, atau masuk ke celah terdalam dompet. Semuanya dia keluarkan. Kartu game, kartu pelajar, nota belanja berbulan-bulan tertumpuk di dompet, kartu berobat, sampai bungkus permen. Sembari Jungkook mencari-cari 500 won, Taehyung melirik nama di kartu pelajar.

 _SMA Hanran Jeonju._

 _Jeon Jungkook._

 _Angkatan 2015._

"nah! Ada 500 won!"

Taehyung segera mengalihkan pandangan menuju Jungkook, yang menyodorkan sekeping 500 won.

"uangnya pas, ya."

Hening, hanya ada suara struk yang sedang dicetak. Jungkook diam saja menahan malu. Kemarin dia khilaf main ke _cafe_ mahal dan belum mengisi ulang dompetnya. Sudah begitu dia tidak memperhatikan harga menu yang dipesan. Taehyung sendiri -sok- fokus melihat proses mencetak struk. Padahal dalam hati ketawa keras.

"ini notanya. Terima kasih sudah membeli ayam goreng di sini, Jungkook-ssi."

Dan hal itu membuat Jungkook malu setengah mati, ia segera keluar dari warung setelah menerima nota.

"Jungkook-ssi, pesanannya ketinggalan!"

Jungkook makin malu, dia kembali ke counter mengambil kresek dan segera pulang ke rumah. Ya Tuhan, dia sangat malu sudah berbuat aneh di depan cogan yang terlalu tampan, yang sudah me- _notice_ dirinya. Dan Taehyung tertawa geli melihat tingkah Jungkook.

~-~-~-~

.

"ayolah, Kook, temenin gue makan di sana."

"gue malu, Min. Nanti kalo dia ketawa pas lihat gue, gue kudu gimana? Gue masih punya malu."

Terhitung sudah seminggu lewat 4 hari semenjak insiden memalukan di warung ayam goreng 'Sunny Ji' di mana Jeon Jungkook kesulitan untuk menanggung malu akibat kecerobohannya. Bercerita kepada Jimin juga tidak membawa dampak baik. Bungsu Park menertawainya habis-habisan sampai tenggorokan kering. Sudah begitu, si bantet ngeyel mengajak yang jangkung untuk makan siang di Sunny Ji.

"halah, udah lewat seminggu lebih, kali. Gak mungkin dia masih ingat sama lo. Kan dia ketemu sama banyak pelanggan. Otomatis dia sulit mengingat wajah banyak orang, apalagi ingat sama lo. Jadi, gausah _ge-er_ deh."

"ya siapa tau dia masih inget gue! Kemarin aja dia manggil nama gue!"

"kan dia tau dari kartu pelajar lo, Jungkook-ku sayang. Udah jelas lo naruh kartu identitas di meja, dia pasti lihat, lah. Lama-lama gue gemes sama lo."

"tapi kan-"

"kita sudah sampai!"

Perdebatan 5 menit membawa mereka sampai di depan warung. Seperti biasa, selalu ramai dan dipenuhi banyak siswi. Apalagi siswi SMA Hanran. Bisa Jungkook dan Jimin lihat, ada gerombolan teman sekelas yang suka membahas cogan di tiap saat dan kesempatan. Ditambah lagi kalau bersama mereka berdua, makin panas obrolannya.

Jimin berbisik di sebelah Jungkook. "jangan sampai mereka ngeliat kita, bro."

Jungkook mengangguk setuju. "mending kita langsung ke _counter_ aja, deh." Mereka berjalan cepat menuju _counter._ "selamat siang. Mau pesan apa?"

Jimin sibuk melihat menu, sedangkan Jungkook celingak-celinguk. Petugas di depannya bukan Taehyung. Ganteng sih, tapi lebih ganteng Taehyung. Lebih seksi Taehyung, lah. Apalagi saat mengambil ayam dari _heater_ dan ototnya dipamerkan. Jungkook kan makin suka.

Eh. Apaan, sih. Jungkook mulai melantur.

"lo mau pesen apa, Kook?"

"eh.. Paket dada 1. Ori, saos keju, tambah acar lobak putih."

"paket dada 1 sama paket 2 sayap ya."

Mereka pun duduk di bagian samping mepet tembok. Jungkook masih celingukan mencari sosok yang membuatnya penasaran. Jimin sadar akan itu.

"katanya malu kalo ketemu dia. Kok malah cari dia?"

Jungkook terperanjat. Mukanya langsung memerah. "enak aja. Gue lagi lihat-lihat desain warung ini. Sebanding sama _cafe_ tante gue di Incheon."

"bilang aja lo mau ketemu sama Taehyung kesayangan. Gue tahu kelakuan lo." Jungkook langsung malu-malu kucing. Sohibnya ini memang keterlaluan. Terlalu paham tabiat masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba Jimin mendapat ide. "gimana kalo kita taruhan? Kalo sampe kita ketemu Taehyung di sini, dan dia masih inget sama lo, lo kudu minta kontak Line ke dia sambil minta foto bareng."

"kalau gagal?"

"gue traktir lo _bubble tea_ besok. 2 gelas."

"oke, _call._ " Dalam hati, Jungkook berkata, _nyebelin banget ini bocah. Untung sohib gue_. Merekapun mengobrol panjang lebar tinggi dalam, dari masalah A - AA. Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang pelayan membawa makanan ke meja mereka.

"permisi. Satu paket dada dan paket sa- eh? Jungkook-ssi?"

Jungkook menatap siapa yang memanggilnya.

Taehyung, membawa nampan berisi pesanannya. Poninya naik, sehingga dahinya terlihat. Masih tampan, dengan baju yang sama dan apron yang sama. Ototnya juga masih sama, tingginya juga tetap. Tapi dia makin panas, dan muka Jungkook langsung panas saat melihat pujaan hatinya, dan..

"astaga!" dia langsung terloncat dari bangkunya, dan jatuh. Jimin ikut kaget gara-gara Jungkook jatuh dari bangku.

"Kook? Woi, jangan pingsan, Kook!"

~-~-~-~

.

Taehyung tersenyum geli melihat sosok yang membuatnya penasaran seminggu ini. Jungkook duduk di depannya, dengan muka memerah malu. Pipinya itu lho, tembem, ada semburat merah muda. Seperti mochi, makanan favoritnya Taehyung. Kan Taehyung makin suka.

Setelah momen Jungkook-jatuh-dari-kursi, Jimin langsung kabur pulang -sebelumnya dia sudah menaruh ayamnya ke dalam kotak bekal. Sekarang tersisa mereka berdua, duduk canggung. Setelah titip ijin-bertemu-teman ke temannya yang baru saja lewat, Taehyung menempati bangku bekas bokong Jimin.

"kamu sekolah di Hanran ya?"

"iya, kak."

"wah, itu sekolahku dulu, lho!"

Jungkook kaget. Abang setampan ini dulu lulusan Hanran? Kenapa Jungkook tidak pernah bertemu Taehyung? Kenapa Jungkook pe-

"aku lulus tahun 2015. Tahun itu kamu masuk sana, kan?"

"i.. iya, kak." _buset, ini orang tahu dari mana? Cenayang mungkin_ ya.

"kemarin aku nggak sengaja lihat kartu pelajarmu."

"oh.." gue pikir lo cenayang, Kak. Hampir aja...

Hening. Jungkook melihat cup soda reguler di depannya. Taehyung sendiri masih sibuk melihat Jungkook. Mungkin gemes. Dia suka sama yang imut-imut, kawaii, tembem, mirip kelinci. Ya, tipe-tipe orang macam Jungkook, gitu.

"anu, Kakak kuliah di mana?"

Taehyung terkaget, sadar dari melamun. "oh, anu, aku kuliah di univ Shinju. Jurusan manajemen. Besok rencananya kamu mau kuliah di mana?"

"anu, rencananya sih mau ke Seoul. Ke Namsun. Tapi kalau gak lulus suneung aku mau masuk Shinju aja."

"wow, rencanamu mateng banget, Kook. Mau ambil jurusan apa?"

"arsitektur, Kak."

"wah, mesti kamu pinter banget ya, Kook."

Dalam hati Jungkook berseru senang. Taehyung memanggilnya 'Kook'. Kook! Panggilan yang biasanya dipakai teman-temannya dan keluarga, sekarang dipakai juga sama Kak Taehyung! Sudah begitu pas manggil 'Kook' dia senyum, ganteng banget! Jungkook makin nge-fans deh.

"hahaha, gak juga, kok," tanggap Jungkook sambil mengemil acar lobak. Omong-omong, _side dish_ favoritnya adalah acar lobak putih. Kata abangnya, acar lobak bisa memutihkan kulit dari dalam. Padahal tidak ada hubungan antara lobak yang difermentasi sekian lama dengan perubahan melanin kulit.

Bodohnya, Jungkook mempercayainya sampai sekarang.

"kamu suka acar lobak putih?"

"iya, kak."

"pantesan, soalnya kamu putih banget. Bersih bersinar mirip acar lobak."

Blush~

Gombalan Taehyung yang benar-benar gombal membuat pipi Jungkook memerah. Antara menyindir mirip tahu diberi formalin dan pemutih atau bagaimana? Tapi yang namanya suka, Jungkook terima saja gombalan itu.

Dalam hati, Jungkook berterima kasih pada abangnya yang sudah memberi tips tak bermutu. Dan berterima kasih pula pada pencipta acar lobak putih. Berterima kasih juga pada Jimin yang sudah membawanya ke sini dan bisa bertemu Taehyung.

Omong-omong ngomongin Jimin, Jungkook jadi ingat satu hal.

 _'Kalo sampe kita ketemu Taehyung di sini, dan dia masih inget sama lo, lo kudu minta kontak Line ke dia sambil minta foto bareng._ '

Mampus. Jungkook punya hutang sama Jimin.

Malu-malu, Jungkook menatap Taehyung. "kak, boleh minta tolong?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "ini, kak. Sebenernya, tadi aku ada taruhan sama temen. Kalau aku ketemu Kak Taehyung, aku harus minta foto bareng sama minta ID Line. Boleh tidak?" jelas Jungkook sambil melayangkan _puppy eyes._

Taehyung hampir mimisan melihat _puppy eyes_ Jungkook.

~-~-~-~

Jungkook mondar mandir di kamarnya. Tangan kanan memegang _handphone_ , sedangkan giginya sibuk menggigiti kuku jempol kiri. Sudah 5 jam sejak Jungkook meminta ID Line Taehyung dan foto bareng. Dia sudah mengetik ID, tinggal memencet 'Add Friend'. Tapi bimbangnya itu, lho.

Tambah.

Tidak.

Tambah.

Tidak.

Tambah.

Tidak.

Tam-

"aargh lama-lama gue bisa gila!"

Jungkook mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia sudah terlanjur malu ke Taehyung. Mari kita _review._ Mereka bertemu 2 kali. Pertemuan pertama, Jungkook memasukkan si abang dalam pesanan, mencari sekeping 500 won yang terselip di sela-sela dompet, dan pesanannya hampir tertinggal. Kedua, dia jatuh terjungkal dari kursi sama minta foto dan ID Line. Seolah tidak punya urat malu di depan Taehyung.

Omong-omong minta foto dan ID Line, Jungkook sukses. Taehyung langsung memberi ID Line, Kakao, dan SNS. Sudah begitu, Taehyung juga minta ID Line Jungkook. Rejeki nomplok, Jungkook akui itu. Itu tandanya dia bisa buka-buka medsos milik si abang ganteng. Bisa _stalk_ akun, siapa tahu ternyata dia sedang dekat dengan cewek atau uke lain.

Jungkook sih berharap Taehyung tidak dekat dengan cewek atau uke lain. Cukup dia seorang yang boleh dekat sama Taehyung. Eh, tapi kesannya kok memaksa. Jungkook cuma ingin Taehyung jadi pacarnya.

Ya sama saja dong. Maksa.

Brak!

"dek, gue pinjem laptop!"

"anjir!"

Kaget, jempol kanan Jungkook tak sengaja memencet opsi 'Add Friend'. Jungkook langsung menjerit keras. "abaaangg!! Tombolnya kepencet!! Gue kudu gimana?!" dia menggelundung di lantai kamar sambil menggerutu tidak jelas. Meratapi nasib, bagaimana kalau Taehyung tahu dia benar-benar _add_ ID Line miliknya.

"huwee gue harus gimana?" - menggelundung ke bawah meja belajar.

"nanti kalo Kak Taehyung tanya-tanya, gue kudu bilang apa?" - menggelundung ke karpet tengah.

"gue malu njir." - menggelundung ke samping tempat tidur.

"argh gue bingung!" - mengacak rambut sendiri.

"tapi untung juga ya, huehehehe." - tertawa sendiri melihat layar _handphone._

Wonwoo hanya diam saja di depan pintu. Heran, ada apa dengan adek satu-satunya ini.

"lo habis minta ID Line ke cowok?"

Jungkook berhenti menggelundung. "iya, bang."

"umur?"

"3 tahun di atas adek."

"ganteng, gak?"

"banget."

"oh. Apa masalahnya?"

"adek malu, Bang. Baru ketemu 2 kali langsung minta ID Line. Kesannya kan kurang ajar."

"terus, lo suka dia?"

Pertanyaan Wonwoo yang santai membuat Jungkook tersedak. "njir! Mana mungkin gue suka sama cowok yang baru gue kenal! Abang ngelantur, ih."

"terus kenapa lo salah tingkah kalau lo gak suka dia?"

Iya juga, ya. Jungkook baru sadar. Berarti, setelah dua kali pertemuan dengan Taehyung, Jungkook mulai...

Brak!

"mana mungkin gue suka orang yang baru gue kenal!! Abang sok tahu!" Si adek membanting pintu dengan anarkis di depan hidung si abang. "ya ampun, adek gue begitu amat." Wonwoo menggeleng heran di depan pintu. "eh! Gue mau pinjem laptop!"

"lagi dipake!"

~-~-~-~

Dipikir-pikir, pernyataan Bang Wonwoo merasuk ke pikirannya Jungkook.

Berarti, Jungkook suka Taehyung?

Ah, masa. Jungkook bukan tipe orang yang langsung suka sama orang lain.

Tapi Jungkook tadi deg-degan saat berduaan bersama Taehyung. Dia tadi sumringah melihat si abang ganteng mengantarkan pesanannya.

Line!

Handphone Jungkook bergetar.

 _-KimTaeHyung-_

 _Halo._

 _Ini bener akunnya Jungkook?_

Taehyung mengirimnya Line! Taehyung benar-benar menambahkan Jungkook sebagai teman di Line! Bahkan sebelum Jungkook menambahkan Id Line Taehyung! Sudah tidak ada harapan bagi Jungkook untuk lepas dari Taehyung!

"huaaa gue kudu gimana?!!" Jungkook menggelundung lagi di lantai kamar.

Line!

 _-KimTaeHyung-_

 _Kalo bener, aku mau minta foto selca tadi ya._

 _Makasih._

 _*wink*_

Demi apa! Taehyung meminta foto selca tadi! Sudah begitu kirim emoticon wink juga! Kedip genit!

Lama-lama Jungkook kan makin suka.

Hah.

~-~-~-~

End.

Maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan, sudah begitu endingnya kurang joss.

Review plz :D


	2. Iseng-iseng berhadiah

Taehyung itu anak yang iseng. Dan hasil dari keisengannya adalah berbagai inovasi DIY yang dibuat oleh Taehyung sendiri. Seperti rautan pensil yang dibuat dari sepotong kecil silet disambung dengan tutup botol. Dan juga handal memperbaiki sesuatu. Kipas angin rusak, bisa dia betulkan. Kran air mampet, dia bersihkan. Semuanya ia dapat dari iseng-iseng.

Dia iseng masuk di Universitas Shinju. Jurusan manajemen. Padahal dia memilih program sains saat SMA. Dan kebetulan, dia cocok masuk manajemen. Taehyung mungkin akan meneruskan bisnis toko besi ayahnya di pinggir kota.

Padahal dia cocok masuk jurusan teknik.

Dia iseng melamar kerja part-time di Sunny Ji, warung ayam dekat kontrakannya. Warung ayam itu milik Kim Jongin, salah satu kenalannya di kampus. Berhubung Taehyung butuh dana tambahan untuk kebutuhan hidup, dia melamar kerja di sini. Dan cocok.

Recruitment masuk ke Sunny Ji itu sulit ditembus, dan sedikit pelamar yang bisa lolos menjadi pegawai di sini.

Satu. Wajahmu harus tampan.

Dua. Telaten.

Tiga. Kamu harus memilih job yang sesuai dengan keterampilanmu.

Si pemilik warung ingin membuka usaha yang berbeda. Warung ayam itu hal yang biasa, tapi di Sunny Ji, ayam goreng dibuat berbeda dari yang lain. Ada tambahan menu saos, mau dicampur dengan ayam atau dipisah. Modelnya juga mirip sedikit dengan restoran fast food dari luar negeri. Faktor marketing juga mempengaruhi. Dengan direkrutnya pegawai yang tampan, memikat, dan mempesona, diharapkan warung ayam ini bisa ramai dikunjungi pelanggan. Apalagi pelanggan perempuan.

Taehyung bisa lolos karena ketampanannya - yang sangat berlebih.

Dia telaten - apalagi saat memodifikasi barang bekas dan menghitung pemasukan dalam sehari.

Dan dia mengambil job sebagai petugas counter dan pramusaji. Sekali lagi, dia iseng mengambil bagian itu, dan berkat dia, Sunny Ji makin ramai dipadati pelanggan.

Shift kerjanya tiap hari, kecuali hari Jumat dan Selasa. Dimulai dari jam 3 sore sampai tutup. Kuliahnya selalu pagi, dan selesai kuliah paling lambat jam 2 siang. Mulai minggu ini, salah satu rekan kerjanya cuti, dan ia iseng tambah hari kerja di hari Jumat, yang bukan hari kerjanya. Dan ia bisa bertemu dengan seorang murid SMA yang sangat imut.

~-~-~-~

.

A BTS Fict

Sunny Ji, Me, and You.

#2 Iseng-iseng Berhadiah

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Romance! Teen!

Copyright @ Choi Miun

2017

.

nb : semua nama tempat hanya fiksi belaka.

nb 2 : plagiat haram hukumnya.

nb 3 : bisa dibayangkan Jungkook itu male/fem. Up to you.

nb 4 : percakapan banyak memakai bahasa non baku lo-gue.

nb 5 : fiksi ini dibuat tidak untuk menjelekkan suatu hal. Kesamaan di beberapa bagian merupakan sebuah ketidaksengajaan.

~-~-~-~

Taehyung bertemu dengan Jungkook saat yang lebih muda datang ke warung sendirian. Hari Jumat, jam 4 sore. Saat itu Taehyung melamun di belakang counter. Memikirkan bagaimana mereparasi resleting tas dan jaket yang lepas dari tempatnya. Memakai cara jadul tak kunjung membuahkan hasil. Resletingnya tetap sulit dipasang.

Klining~

Suara lonceng dari pintu mengalihkan perhatian Taehyung dari lamunannya. Ia melihat calon pelanggan yang..

Astaga. Imut sangat.

Pipinya tembam dan merona. (Taehyung penasaran apakah rona itu asli dari dalam atau efek krim perona pipi?) Gigi yang mirip gigi kelinci. Model poni seperti buah kelapa. Bajunya, sih, baju rumahan biasa. Kaos plus kolor basket. Sama sendal jepit. Tapi memakai luaran jaket abu-abu.

Gewla, Taehyung baru menemukan pelanggan yang sangat imut seperti ini. Berdeham sambil mengatur suara, ia menyambut pelanggan yang sudah menarik perhatiannya.

"selamat siang. Mau pesan apa?"

"eng... saya pesen sayap 8 biji."

Aduh, suaranya.

"dibungkus atau makan di sini?"

"dibungkus."

"ayamnya mau yang original, pedas, asin, manis, atau asam manis?"

"eng... yang ori aja."

"mau pakai saos apa?"

"saos keju."

"ada tambahan lain?"

"kamu, Bang."

Taehyung terbatuk keras.

"huahaha bercanda kok. Tambah acar lobak yang banyak."

"baik. Ditunggu beberapa menit, ya." iseng, Taehyung memberi sebuah wink centil. Muka Jungkook langsung memerah. Taehyung tertawa keras.

Menggoda anak orang itu menyenangkan.

Untuk take-away order, ayamnya langsung diambil dari heater yang ditaruh di antara counter dan dapur. Taehyung mengambil 8 potong sayap -usahakan potongan yang paling besar untuk Jungkook, karena dia masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Dia juga membungkus saus keju ke dalam kantong zip-lock kecil. Lalu membungkus kecil acar lobak putih yang segar, dan dimasukkan ke dalam kresek putih berlabel 'Sunny Ji'.

Diam-diam dia memamerkan ototnya yang hawt.

Sampai Jungkook melamun melihat ototnya.

"totalnya 5.500 won."

"ah. Oh, ya." Jungkook segera merogoh kantong belakang celananya. Dia membuka dompet. Taehyung sedikit mengintip isi dompet hitam Jungkook.

5000 won selembar.

Uangnya kurang 500 won.

Bisa Taehyung lihat, Jungkook sibuk mencari sepeser uang senilai 500 won yang mungkin terselip di antara kartu game center, atau masuk ke celah terdalam dompet. Semuanya dia keluarkan. Kartu game, kartu pelajar, nota belanja berbulan-bulan tertumpuk di dompet, kartu berobat, sampai bungkus permen.

Setidakrapinya Taehyung, dompetnya tidak pernah dipenuhi nota belanja sampai sebanyak ini. Apalagi bungkus permen, mau yang bekas atau baru tapi sudah tidak layak makan.

Tapi lucu, sih, melihat Jungkook yang kebingungan mencari 500 won.

Sembari Jungkook mencari-cari 500 won, Taehyung melirik nama di kartu pelajar.

SMA Hanran Jeonju.

Jeon Jungkook.

Angkatan 2015.

"nah! Ada 500 won!"

Taehyung segera mengalihkan pandangan menuju Jungkook, yang menyodorkan sekeping 500 won.

"uangnya pas, ya."

Hening, hanya ada suara struk yang sedang dicetak. Taehyung sok fokus melihat proses mencetak struk. Padahal dalam hati ketawa keras. Sekilas, pipi Jungkook merona parah.

"ini notanya. Terima kasih sudah membeli ayam goreng di sini, Jungkook-ssi."

Dan hal itu membuat Jungkook malu setengah mati, ia segera keluar dari warung setelah menerima nota.

"Jungkook-ssi, pesanannya ketinggalan!"

Taehyung tertawa geli melihat Jungkook yang kelabakan mengambil kresek yang tertinggal di counter. Sudah begitu mukanya merona. Membuat dada Taehyung deg-degan saja. Dia memperhatikan Jungkook, mulai dari counter sampai keluar dari warung.

Duh, dek. Jalannya buru-buru sekali. Suara dari sendal jepitnya teplak-teplok, karena kakinya dihentakkan tiap melangkah. Sudah begitu kantong jaketnya bergoyang akibat tidak diresleting.

Taehyung tertawa sendiri. "hehehe lucu banget itu anak."

Sungjae, rekan kerjanya yang baru saja lewat, menimbrung gumamannya. "lo sakit, bro? Ngomong sendiri."

"kagak. Gue lagi seneng aja."

Sungjae, yang mengikuti pandangan Taehyung, melihat Jungkook yang baru saja keluar dari warung dan masih terlihat dari kaca. "gebetan lo?"

"mungkin, dan semoga jadi pacar gue, ya," jawab Taehyung. Berharap Jungkook bisa dia gebet.

Sungjae memasang muka tidak santai. "lo suka sama anak kecil?!"

"anjir."

~-~-~-~

Semenjak hari itu, Taehyung belum pernah bertemu Jungkook lagi. Mungkin dia sedang sibuk. Atau malu? Salah tingkah ya, di depan cowok ganteng macam Taehyung.

Pede sekali, bang.

Tapi memang no doubt. Tidak diragukan lagi. Ketampanan Taehyung membawa kesuksesan Sunny Ji dalam hal marketing. Banyak pelanggan perempuan yang penasaran dengan spesialnya warung ayam di pojok jalan. Pegawainya tampan, ayamnya enak, tempatnya nyaman.

Apalagi makan sambil melihat Taehyung yang berdiri di kasir, dan kadang-kadang mengantarkan pesanan ke meja.

Hidup itu memang enak kalau dinikmati dengan sepenuh hati.

Omong-omong, Taehyung penasaran dengan eksistensi seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Kemarin dia sukses melihat kartu identitas yang tidak sengaja Jungkook taruh di counter. Iseng, dia baca. Ternyata Jungkook bersekolah di Hanran. Sekolah yang sama dengan Taehyung dulu. Dan juga tidak jauh-jauh amat dari Sunny Ji.

Sudah pasti, jodoh tidak pergi kemana-mana.

Ih, Taehyung jadi malu sendiri.

Hari ini dia datang ke warung sedikit terlambat, hanya 8 menit. Namun karena di sini tiap karyawan diwajibkan untuk datang tepat waktu, maka bagian kerja Taehyung terpaksa dikurangi sedikit. Dia hanya mendapat jatah kerja mengantarkan pesanan ke meja, tanpa jatah berdiri di meja counter.

Otomatis, honornya dikurangi sedikit oleh Bos Jongin.

Juragan, sih, lebih tepatnya, karena Jongin otoriter.

Sudah begitu, dia harus menunggu di dalam dapur. Taehyung kerja di belakang layar, dia baru maju kalau ada pesanan yang sudah matang dan siap dihidangkan. Dia melihat Sungjae yang sibuk menggoda Jeonghan, sampai dia mendengar sebuah suara yang familier.

"eh.. Paket dada 1. Ori, saos keju, tambah acar lobak putih."

Suara Jungkook-nya!

Taehyung keburu senang sampai-sampai dia melompat dari kursi dan tangannya tak sengaja menyenggol gelas medium berisi kola hingga jatuh dan isinya tumpah semua.

"aduh aduh aduh maaf maaf gue mengotori dapur kalian."

Buru-buru dia mengepel lantai. Untung saja ada kain pel di dekatnya. Belum selesai, suara Jonghyun menggema membacakan pesanan. "paket dada satu, original, saos keju, sama paket 4 sayap, pedas manis, saos barbekyu."

Setelah mendengar pesanan yang dibacakan, Jeonghan mengolah sayap ayam yang sudah digoreng dengan tambahan saos pedas manis. Jisoo, rekan dalam hal platting, menyiapkan piring dan menaruh nasi bungkusan. Dada ayam ditaruh di satu piring, bersama satu tempat saos berisi saos keju. Sayap ayam yang sudah dibumbui ditaruh pula di piring satunya, ditambah saos barbekyu. Kedua piring dipindahkan ke nampan, dan hendak dibawa Jisoo, namun

"bang, biar gue aja yang anter makanan." Taehyung mengambil nampan berisi pesanan Jungkook, dan dia langsung melangkah keluar dengan semangat.

Mau bertemu gebetan, kok loyo. Harus semangat, dong.

Taehyung muncul dari pintu dapur. Dia berjalan ke meja yang mepet tembok, yang ditempati Jungkook dan satu orang lain. Bisa dia lihat kepala Jungkook menoleh ke segala arah warung. Padahal temannya sedang berbicara padanya, dia malah sibuk mencari sesuatu.

Jangan-jangan, Jungkook mencari dirinya.

Ih, pede banget.

Saat menghidangkan makanan, Taehyung iseng berpura-pura tidak tahu siapa yang memesan makanan, dan mencoba memberi kejutan.

"permisi, satu paket dada dan paket sa-eh, Jungkook-ssi?"

Dan respon yang diberikan Jungkook sangat berlebih. Terkejut sih iya, ditambah lagi terjungkal dari kursi. Dalam hati Taehyung tertawa keras.

Iseng-iseng begini lumayan juga, ya.

~-~-~-~

Modus operandi untuk menggaet Jungkook sukses besar.

Setelah insiden Jungkook terjungkal dari kursi, mereka punya kesempatan untuk mengobrol berdua. Temannya Jungkook sudah pergi lebih dulu sambil membawa pesanannya.

"good luck ya, Kook. Pamit dulu, gih."

Taehyung langsung duduk di depan Jungkook sesudah menitip ijin ke Jaehyun yang baru saja lewat. "halo, Jungkook," sapanya sambil tersenyum ganteng.

"halo, kak."

"panggil aja Taehyung."

"iya, Kak Taehyung."

Dalam hati Taehyung menjerit keras. Bahagia namanya disebut oleh gebetan imut kesayangannya!

Setelah seminggu tidak bertemu, akhirnya mereka bisa berjumpa lagi, dan kesannya lebih intim. Berdua, bro! Berdua! Taehyung senang bukan main melihat calon gebetannya berada di depan hidungnya.

Iya, masih calon. Belum resmi jadi gebetannya.

Mereka duduk canggung. Jungkook sibuk menepuk kedua pipinya, menyamarkan rona pipinya yang tembam.

"kamu sekolah di Hanran ya?"

"iya, kak."

"wah, itu sekolahku dulu, lho!"

Taehyung bisa melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang kaget.

"aku lulus tahun 2015. Tahun itu kamu masuk sana, kan?"

"i.. iya, kak."

"kemarin aku nggak sengaja lihat kartu pelajarmu."

"oh.."

Hening. Jungkook melihat cup soda reguler di depannya. Taehyung sendiri masih sibuk melihat Jungkook. Mungkin gemes. Dia suka sama yang imut-imut, kawaii, tembem, mirip kelinci. Ya, tipe-tipe orang macam Jungkook, gitu.

"anu, Kakak kuliah di mana?"

Taehyung terkaget, sadar dari melamun. "oh, anu, aku kuliah di univ Shinju. Jurusan manajemen. Besok rencananya kamu mau kuliah di mana?"

"anu, rencananya sih mau ke Seoul. Ke Namsun. Tapi kalau gak lulus suneung aku mau masuk Shinju aja."

"wow, rencanamu mateng banget, Kook. Mau ambil jurusan apa?"

"arsitektur, Kak."

"wah, mesti kamu pinter banget ya, Kook," puji Taehyung sambil tersenyum tampan.

"hahaha, gak juga, kok."

Mereka mengobrol banyak. Mulai dari pelajaran, makanan, tongkrongan yang enak, harga alat tulis yang meningkat drastis, sampai peluang kerja untuk masa depan. Ditambah lagi Jungkook yang semangat bercerita, dan Taehyung mencermati tiap cerita yang Jungkook bicarakan.

Ah, mereka cocok, pokoknya.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung. "kak, boleh minta tolong?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "ini, kak. Sebenernya, tadi aku ada taruhan sama temen. Kalau aku ketemu Kak Taehyung, aku harus minta foto bareng sama minta ID Line. Boleh tidak?" jelas Jungkook sambil melayangkan puppy eyes.

Taehyung hampir mimisan melihat puppy eyes Jungkook. "o.. oke. Gapapa."

Jungkook segera pindah ke kursi sebelah Taehyung. Dada Taehyung dag-dig-dug-ser merasakan Jungkook di sampingnya. Buru-buru dia merapikan rambutnya yang dia beri pomade tadi pagi, dan membersihkan apron. Jungkook mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang handphone, memposisikan angle yang pas untuk wajah mereka berdua.

"satu, dua, tiga~"

Cekrek

Pose mereka, bisa dibilang, dekat. Apalagi untuk mereka berdua yang baru saja berkenalan dengan resmi. Jungkook memasang bibir pout, di sisi lain, Taehyung memasang muka tampan dan v-sign. Hasilnya wow.

Jungkook makin terpesona dengan ketampanan Taehyung.

Taehyung makin terpesona dengan keimutan Jungkook.

Makin tertarik nih, mereka berdua.

Jungkook melihat hasil foto dengan puas. "makasih ya, kak. Maaf ngerepotin kakak sampai nggak kerja setengah jam."

Taehyung menggeleng sambil menggoyangkan tangan. "ah, nggak ngerepotin, kok. Justru aku seneng, kamu mau dateng ke sini, udah begitu kita bisa kenalan dan ngobrol berdua."

Kode keras, Kook!

Jungkook tersipu malu. "ah, kakak, bisa aja."

Dan pencapaian yang paling besar, dia bisa bertukar ID Line dengan milik Jungkook! Taehyung berterima kasih kepada temannya Jungkook yang sudah rela meluangkan waktu untuk pergi ke Sunny Ji -dan akhirnya pergi lagi dari warung ayam.

Tak diragukan lagi, Taehyung langsung add ID Line Jungkook.

Bodo amat mau dibilang agresif.

Yang penting ada kontak dahulu, kontak-kontakan kemudian.

~-~-~-~

-KimTaeHyung-

Halo.

Ini benar akunnya Jungkook?

Kalau bener, aku minta foto selca tadi ya

Makasih

wink*

"kalau lo pakai stiker ini, dia pasti senang banget. Garansi 1000 persen, deh."

Taehyung sedang berkonsultasi dengan Minho, kakak kelas, di kontrakannya. Minho merupakan seorang yang, menurut Taehyung, sangat ahli dalam hal gombal menggombal. Dia juga pro dalam hal tembak memembak gebetan, goda menggoda, dan hal semacam itu. Pokoknya profesional dan bersertifikat.

"yakin, bang? Nanti dia nggak merasa jijik ke gue, kan?"

"tenang saja. Banyak cewek dan uke terpikat sama modus ini. Pokoknya aman, dan lo nggak bakal dianggep aneh," terang Minho sambil mengunyah pepero. Taehyung mengangguk setengah yakin. Dalam hati dia merasa agak aneh, bisa saja Jungkook menganggapnya terlalu agresif.

-Jeon Kook-

Halo kak.

"Astaga! Line gue dibales!"

Minho langsung melihat jawaban yang diberikan Jungkook. "ih, singkat banget jawabannya."

-Jeon Kook sent a photo-

Taehyung segera mengunduh foto yang dikirim Jungkook. Minho menggeleng heran. "duh, Tae. Kalo soal gebetan, lo langsung gercep, ya." Taehyung mengangguk cepat. "iya, dong, bang. Biar bisa cepet-cepet digebet."

-KimTaeHyung-

Wah, makasih banget ya, Kook, fotonya. *thanks*

-Jeon Kook-

Sama-sama, kak Tae.

-KimTaeHyung-

Kok kamu jawabnya pendek banget, sih... *sad moon*

-Jeon Kook-

Emang harus gimana?

-KimTaeHyung-

Panjangan sedikit, kek, biar kita bisa chatting lebih lama. *wink moon*

-Jeon Kook-

Okedeh, tapi nggak janji, lho. *agree moon*

Taehyung tidak tahu bagaimana hebohnya respon Jungkook tiap dia mengirim chat. Menggelundung kesana kemari sambil menjerit bahagia.

~-~-~-~

KimTaeHyung changed his profile picture.

'selca bareng kesayangan'

5 likes 9 Comments.

Sungjaeyook : Dasar pedofil

Jaejaehyun : Gebetan baru bro?

Yunjeonghan : kepsyen tolong dikondisikan

Chull : kepsyen tolong dikondisikan (2)

Kim Jisoo : kepsyen tolong dikondisikan (3)

Seulgibear : gebetan baru bro? (2)

Jeon Kook : kenapa pakai foto selca yang ini, kak?

KimTaeHyung : diem lu predator darat @Sungjaeyook / iya, baru dan cocok @Jaejaehyun @Seulgibear / komentar tolong dikondisikan (999) @Yunjeonghan @ Chull @Kim Jisoo

KimTaehyung : soalnya kamu imut, Kook *wink* @Jeon Kook

~-~-~-~

Note:

Halo. Di sini ada Choi Miun. (kabur)

Setelah berpikir lama sambil nongkrong di toilet, akhirnya saya menulis lanjutan dari SJMY /beuh singkatannya manjiw

Awalnya saya berniat membuat oneshoot saja, tapi karena rasanya nanggung akhirnya saya buat lanjutannya. Mungkin ini menjadi series, tapi belum tentu juga. Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya. Doakan saja fict ini up tiap minggu, kalau saya tidak sibuk dan ada waktu luang buat nulis. /amin. Maklum anak tingkat akhir SMA :'

Buat yang kemaren kasih review, terima kasih banyak. Harapan kalian terkabul lho. Fict ini dilanjut, seneng gak? /party. Di sini memang karakter Jungkook dibuat gaje tidak tahu malu gimana gitu. Anak teledor yang sering salting dan agak gaje tapi kiyowo en unch-unch /njir. Taehyung juga dibuat menjadi cowok yang suka godain anak orang, apalagi tipe" macam Jungkook :v

Untuk jenis kelamin Jungkook, saya tidak memberi warn di atas dia harus male/fem. Sesuka reader, sih, bayanginnya mau male/fem. Bisa yaoi atau GS. Kalau saya sih suka semuanya huehehehe /plak

Makasih juga buat yang sudah rela fict abal ini masuk dalam list favorite dan following stories di bio kalian. Ku terhura dan tersipu malu :') Diem" tapi gercep pencet fav n follow lebih baik timbang diem" no respon :)

See u next chap!

Special thanks to reviewers:

Multifandomgirl, peiluvjae, Botol Gas, Kyunie, guest (mumu), Nyonya Jeon, Nochu13, guest (Kimizaku), guest (kim-s)

Last, review plz :D


	3. Gerakan -yang terlalu- Cepat

Ketemuan, sudah.

Punya kontak, sudah.

Chatting dan teleponan, sudah.

Foto bareng, sudah.

Masih butuh kemajuan apa lagi?

Tinggal pacaran. Tapi, masa, baru kenal kok sudah main tembak. Sudah saling mengaku kalau saling suka satu dengan yang lain? Gerak cepat sih, oke, tapi kalau terlalu cepat, bisa-bisa Taehyung dianggap agresif saat pedekate dengan Jungkook.

Tidak etis sekali, pikirnya.

Tapi mau bagaimana?

~-~-~-~

.

A BTS Fict

Sunny Ji, Me, and You.

#3. Gerakan -yang terlalu- Cepat

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

Romance - Teen

Copyright @ Choi Miun

2017

.

nb : semua nama tempat hanya fiksi belaka.

nb 2 : plagiat haram hukumnya.

nb 3 : bisa dibayangkan Jungkook itu male/fem. Up to you.

nb 4 : percakapan banyak memakai bahasa non baku lo-gue.

nb 5 : fiksi ini tidak dibuat untuk menjelekkan suatu hal. Kesamaan di beberapa bagian merupakan sebuah ketidaksengajaan.

nb 6 : perhatikan baik-baik tanda (') dan (")

~-~-~-~

Kring kring

"halo?"

'halo, Kook.'

"eh, kak Taehyung, ada apa?"

'kangen kamu.'

"ih. Tumben telepon pakai telepon rumah?"

'ini aku lagi pulang kampung, balik ke rumahku di pinggir kota. Sekali-kali telepon pakai telepon rumah, biar baterai hapeku nggak cepet habis.' -niat terselubungnya adalah mencegah tagihan telepon Taehyung untuk tidak membludak parah.

"nanti kupingmu panas, lho." -maksudnya kupingku lama-lama panas.

'nggak apa-apa, biarin aja panas, yang penting teleponan sama kamu.'

"ih, gombal. BTW, kakak tiap minggu pulang kampung?"

'iya, nih. Kan rumah ortu kakak nggak begitu jauh dari kampus. Paling 30 km. Kamu mau ketemuan sama camer kamu? Nggak jauh banget dari rumahmu, lho.' -kode keras sekeras-kerasnya.

"apaan sih." -kapan-kapan Jungkook mampir ke sana bareng ortunya, deh.

'di-iya-in aja deh, Kook.'

"iya iya.."

'nah, gitu, dong. Besok main ke Sunny Ji, nggak?'

"belum tahu. Semoga besok nggak ada kerja kelompok di sekolah. Emang kenapa?"

'aku mau traktir kamu ayam goreng. Itu aja.'

"lah, di sana kan memang cuma ada ayam goreng."

'ada lagi yang lebih spesial.'

"apaan?"

'cintaku padamu lebih spesial daripada paket combo spesial Ssun.'

Bantu Jungkook mengatasi deg-degan dan muka merona merah yang parah akibat gombalan Taehyung. Jungkook berdeham mengatur suara.

"ih, jangan gombal dong."

'itu kan memang fakta, Kook.' -kode keras sekeras-kerasnya #2

"ya tapi jangan sering nggombal dong, Kak." -malu-malu tapi mau.

'yah.. kok kamu gitu, sih... kan cintaku padamu tumbuh dan berkembang di Sunny Ji.'

"kok mirip judul FTV ya?"

'tapi cerita cinta kita nggak menye-menye kayak cerita FTV kok. Tenang aja.'

"ah apaan sih kak. Aku jadi malu." Beneran, muka Jungkook memerah malu seperti tomat ranum.

Taehyung tertawa kecil.

'udah, ya, besok aku telepon lagi. Kupingmu mesti udah panas banget. Aku tutup ya. Dadah~'

"dadah~"

Ini belum jadian saja sudah saling telepon dan saling perhatian. Bagaimana kalau sudah jadian?

~-~-~-~

Taehyung tersenyum ganteng melihat foto profil Line-nya. Itu foto selcanya bersama Jungkook 2 minggu lalu. Baru kenalan sudah punya foto berdua, sudah begitu terlihat mesra.

Setelah Taehyung mendapat ID Line Jungkook, tiap hari dia mengirimkan chat ke Jungkook. Mau chat panjang bermutu ataupun tukar menukar stiker yang lucu tapi garing. Sudah begitu, dia sering memberi kode keras untuk gebetan hatinya.

Kodenya sih, keras sekali. Sangat keras, malahan. Sampai orang lain bisa baper sendiri melihat chemistry mereka berdua. Taehyung sudah memberi kode, sinyal, sandi, isyarat segala macam kalau dia ada rasa ke Jungkook. Padahal mereka baru kenal 2 minggu.

Terlalu cepat kah?

Tidak juga.

Apa dia terlalu agresif?

Bisa jadi.

Akhirnya dia meminta pencerahan ke Minho, pakar gombalan dan percintaan remaja. "bang, misal kalau suka orang padahal baru kenal orang itu 2 minggu boleh nggak sih?"

"lo suka sama Jeon Kook itu?" ingat, Minho membantu Taehyung dalam awal chatnya dengan Jungkook.

"iya, bang. Padahal gue baru kenal dia secara resmi 2 minggu."

"terus apa masalahnya?"

"gue mau nembak dia, tapi nggak berani."

Tiba-tiba saja Minho menggeplak kepalanya keras-keras. Taehyung mengaduh keras. "kok gue digeplak, sih?!"

"lo udah berani nggombalin anak orang, tapi nggak berani nembak?! Cemen amat sih!" protes Minho sambil pasang muka tidak santai.

"ya masa gue langsung nembak dia padahal baru kenal 2 minggu?!"

Minho memegang sebelah bahu Taehyung, dan menatapnya erat. "bro, gue kasih tahu. Lo tau pacar gue, Jinwoo?" Taehyung mengangguk. Jinwoo kakak kelasnya di SMA dulu. "lo tahu berapa lama gue pedekate sama dia?" Taehyung menggeleng.

Minho mendengus. "gue pedekate ke dia seminggu, langsung pacaran."

Taehyung kaget. Ternyata ada yang lebih agresif dari dirinya.

"beneran, bang?" Minho mengangguk.

"jadi kalau udah kenal seminggu boleh nembak dia?"

Minho menggeplak lagi kepala Taehyung. "bukan begitu juga, Taehyung. Maksudnya, kalau lo udah pasti dan yakin, tembak aja, lah. Gue dulu nembak Jinwoo karena udah ada rasa sejak lama. Baru bisa pedekate seminggu sama dia, gue tembak, eh, dia terima. Yang penting lo yakin."

Iya juga, ya. Harus pasti dan yakin dulu, baru tembak.

Tapi Taehyung sudah yakin kalau mau nembak Jungkook.

Tapi mereka baru kenal 2 minggu.

Tapi Taehyung suka Jungkook.

Tapi belum dekat banget.

Tapi-

"kalau nunggu sampai sebulan, boleh, nggak?"

~-~-~-~

Di sisi lain, ada Jungkook yang sibuk main hape di kamarnya. Ada Wonwoo juga yang menonton film aksi di laptopnya Jungkook. Jungkook sibuk membaca ulang chat-nya dengan Taehyung. Rata-rata isinya hanya perang stiker dan gombalan Taehyung yang ditanggapi antusias oleh Jungkook. Dia senyum-senyum sendiri melihat balasan chat-nya. Kadang dia membalas gombalan Taehyung memakai stiker 'apaan sih'

Sampai di chat paling akhir, chat dari Taehyung 2 hari lalu yang belum dia balas sampai sekarang.

'aku suka kamu. Beneran.'

Kode keras, Kook. Sama-sama suka, kok. Mau tunggu apa lagi?

Jungkook tidak berani membalas chat Taehyung dengan stiker andalannya, 'apaan sih'. Nanti dikira tidak serius, padahal sudah didekati sekian lama. Apalagi kalau dianggap menggantungkan perasaan Taehyung, makin menyesakkan dada. Kalau pakai stiker itu, sama saja Jungkook menganggap remeh usaha Taehyung selama 2 minggu ini.

Tapi, Jungkook -cukup- yakin dengan perkataan Taehyung.

Bagaimana tidak yakin? Perlakuan Taehyung padanya saja sudah sangat spesial. Tidak dapat diragukan lagi kalau Taehyung ada rasa kepada Jungkook.

Jungkook tinggal terima saja.

Udah, begitu saja selesai, habis perkara.

"dek, gue traktir lo makan, ya."

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya ke Wonwoo yang sibuk makan keripik kentang. Tumben sekali, pikir Jungkook. Abang satu-satunya ini sangat pelit dalam hal traktir mentrakir. Biasanya tidak punya uang, sekarang sok-sokan ingin mentraktir Jungkook.

"tumben, bang. Biasanya makan di rumah."

"ini beda. Gue mau makan ayam goreng di Sunny Ji."

"yakin bang?!" Jungkook langsung heboh mendengar kata Sunny Ji. Bisa dibilang, itu tempat yang penuh kenangan. Kenangan bareng Taehyung, tepatnya.

Ihir~ memikirkannya saja sudah tersipu malu.

Dasar, anak yang sedang jatuh cinta memang begini, ya.

Wonwoo mengangguk. "gue dapet honor asdos, sekali-kali kita makan di luar, gitu, tapi gue yang bayar. Makan di Sunny Ji aja, ya, gue bayarin. Kan murah, rasanya juga enak."

Jungkook sebenarnya bosan makan ayam goreng saos keju terus-terusan. 3 hari sekali dia makan dada ayam berlumuran saos keju. Pasokan proteinnya meningkat drastis. Lama-lama dia bisa menjadi ayam beneran. Tapi kali ini dia semangat pergi ke Sunny Ji karena 3 hal.

Pertama. Dia bisa makan ayam tanpa mengeluarkan uang.

Kedua. Dia bisa bertemu Taehyung di sana.

Ketiga. Dia bisa makan ayam tanpa mengeluarkan uang sekaligus bertemu Taehyung di sana.

Kenikmatan yang hqq sekaligus rejeki nomplok bagi Jungkook.

~-~-~-~

"selamat datang di Sunny Ji. Mau pesan apa?"

Jungkook bersembunyi di balik punggung Wonwoo. Malu, ada Taehyung di depannya.

Lah. Tadi saja semangat mau pergi ke Sunny Ji, sekarang kok semangatnya menyusut. Bertemu gebetan kok malu.

"bang, gue malu..." Jungkook menggusak wajahnya di punggung si abang. Wonwoo risih, dia menggeplak pinggang si adek. "ih, apaan, sih." Dia masih belum tahu perihal Taehyung yang lagi pedekate dengan Jungkook.

Taehyung mengulum senyum melihat kelakuan Jungkook yang mirip anakan kucing tetangganya. Lengket dengan induknya sambil menggesekkan kepala manjah. Ah. Ah. Taehyung mulai melantur.

Jungkook mendusel kepalanya di pangkal ketiak Wonwoo. Dia masih malu pada Taehyung karena chat yang dikirimkan si pemuda Kim.

'aku suka kamu. Beneran.'

Aih, otak Jungkook mulai error.

"saya pesan seember ayam goreng original," pesan Wonwoo.

"satu bucket ayam ori. Mau pakai saos ekstra apa?"

"lo mau saos apa, dek?" tanya Wonwoo ke adeknya yang masih berada di bawah ketiaknya.

"eng.. saos keju."

"saos keju 2 sama saos lada hitam 2."

Taehyung menulis kode makanan di mesin kasir. "baik, minumnya apa, Kak?" Kakak di sini bisa dianggap sebagai panggilan untuk pelanggan, atau calon kakak iparnya. Ihir~

"iced cola satu sama susu cokelat biasa satu."

Jungkook protes. "lho, bang, adek mau minum cola," protesnya sambil pasang muka aegyo mewek plus puppy eyes. Kalau orang lain melihat, mungkin bakalan gemes dan luluh setelah melihat wajah memelas Jungkook. Untuk Wonwoo, muka -sok- melas adeknya tidak ampuh untuk mengubah keputusannya.

"nggak. Lo nggak bisa minum cola sok-sokan mau minum cola. Nanti mual."

"tapi adek kan bukan anak kecil lagi. Masa, adek minum susu?"

"halah, biasanya tiap pagi minum susu."

Taehyung menjerit keras dalam hati melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang terlalu imut sampai membuatnya tidak fokus menulis pesanan. "satu cola dan susu cokelat untuk adeknya, ya?" ulang Taehyung sambil melirik sedikit ke Jungkook. Wonwoo mengangguk.

"totalnya 12.000 won." Wonwoo menyerahkan selembar 10 ribu dan 2 lembar seribu won ke Taehyung. Dia mendapat gaji sebagai asdos sebesar 50 ribu won, lumayan, bisa untuk biaya fotokopi jurnal.

Melihat transaksi antara abang dan gebetan, Jungkook jadi ingat insiden memalukan sulitnya mencari 500 won di dompet.

"ayo, dek. Duduk di deket jendela." Mereka berjalan ke salah satu meja mepet jendela. Jungkook membawa nampan berisi 2 gelas minuman. Satu cola dan satu susu cokelat. (sebenarnya kalau Jungkook main ke sini, dia selalu pesan cola, tapi di malam hari perutnya selalu kembung.)

"bang, tumben mau beliin makanan buat adek?"

"sekali-kali, lah," jawab Wonwoo sambil menyeruput soda. "ya masa gue nggak pernah jajan bareng lo. Berasa kakak durhaka kalau begitu ceritanya."

"beuh, biasanya nggak pernah bagi-bagi makanan," cibir Jungkook.

Tak berselang waktu lama, makanan mereka dihidangkan. Taehyung yang mengantarkan makanan mereka. Wonwoo heran, mengapa yang menghidangkan makanan Taehyung, padahal banyak petugas yang sedang tidak ada pekerjaan. Jungkook sih suka-suka saja melihat Taehyung mengantarkan pesanannya. Kan makin ganteng.

"permisi. Satu bucket ayam goreng, dua saos keju, sama dua saos lada hitam." Taehyung meletakkan pesanan gebetannya. Tak lupa dia menaruh sepiring kecil acar lobak putih. Wonwoo makin heran.

"maaf ya, saya tidak pesan acar lobak putih."

"anu, itu buat si adek. Kan adeknya abang suka acar lobak putih."

Blush~

Muka Jungkook merona parah saat mendengar perkataan Taehyung, Bagaimana tidak, Taehyung tahu kalau dia suka acar lobak putih, dan dia diberikan acar ekstra. Jungkook jadi makin sayang. Sudah begitu, Taehyung menepuk pelan kepala si lebih muda saat akan berjalan kembali ke counter.

Wonwoo mendelik tidak suka ke Jungkook yang merona. Bagaimana bisa ada anak yang berani menggombali adek kesayangannya, dan adeknya senang-senang saja diberikan gombalan dari orang yang Wonwoo tidak kenal. "kamu kenal sama dia?"

Jungkook terkesiap. "eh, apa?" baru kali ini Jungkook mendengar kata 'kamu' yang ditujukan padanya dari Wonwoo. Biasanya dia memakai bahasa gaul. Berarti ada suatu hal serius yang ingin Wonwoo katakan.

"kamu kenal sama dia? Yang tadi nganterin makanan?"

Jungkook mengangguk.

"kamu deket sama dia?"

Jungkook mengangguk lagi.

"kenal dari mana?"

"ketemuan di sini, bang."

"jadi dia orang yang kamu add Line-nya dua minggu lalu?"

Jungkook mengangguk lagi. Takut dimarahi sama abangnya yang kadang galak. Tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo menepuk tangannya keras-keras. "wah, sekarang adek gue udah gede."

"hah?" Jungkook cengoh.

"sekarang adek gue punya fans! Gue pikir adek gue kok nggak laku, nggak pernah pacaran sama orang lain."

"anjir."

~-~-~-~

3 hari berlalu. Jungkook dan Taehyung berjalan bersama di malam hari. Jungkook ada kelas tambahan malam, dan dia langsung mampir ke Sunny Ji yang belum tutup. Taehyung pulang setelah warung ayam tutup. Rumah mereka searah, dan juga Taehyung ingin mengantarkan Jungkook pulang ke rumah si gebetan. Hitung-hitung bisa tahu alamat rumah, dan bisa ngapelin Jungkook tanpa harus tanya alamat.

"Kook, kemaren itu kakakmu?" Taehyung membuka pembicaraan.

"iya, kak. Kenapa?"

"ah, nggak apa-apa." Hening. Suasananya canggung sekali. Tumben, biasanya mereka sibuk mengobrol seru. Tidak biasanya Taehyung sediam ini. Jungkook tidak suka suasana ini.

"kak, ada masalah, ya?"

"nggak, kok. Nggak ada masalah apa-apa."

"nggak marah ke aku, kan?"

"kok bisa marah ke kamu?"

"ya siapa tahu gara-gara chat kemarin."

"nggak dibales juga nggak apa-apa. Toh aku tahu jawabanmu apa."

Kode keras. Lalu mereka diam.

"tumben kakak diem aja? Biasanya semangat cerita."

"tenggorokanku lagi sakit. Maaf ya."

Jungkook paham. Dia ingin bercerita banyak ke Taehyung, tapi dia harus memahami kondisi Taehyung yang sedang tidak fit. Perlahan, tangan kanannya meraih tangan kiri Taehyun, menggandengnya erat.

Grep.

Taehyung menoleh kaget. "eh?"

"sekali-kali aku yang inisiatif, ya. Masa, cuma kak Taehyung yang semangat pedekate. Aku juga sekali-kali mau merespon. Caranya pegang tangan kak Taehyung." Jungkook berbicara malu-malu.

Astaga, baru kali ini Taehyung merasa gemas sekali, sampai-sampai dia mencubit pelan pipi tembem Jungkook yang sedikit merona. "kok kamu nggemesin banget, sih. Aku jadi makin suka lho."

Mereka berjalan berdua, dengan tangan bertautan. Jungkook menatap Taehyung dari samping. Rahangnya tajam sekali, hidungnya juga mancung. Tampan. Jungkook jadi makin suka. Mereka tersenyum, apalagi Taehyung yang saking senangnya tidak bisa menahan senyum.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Jungkook.

"makasih ya, kak, udah nemenin aku jalan sampai rumah."

Taehyung memegang kedua tangan Jungkook. "besok kita ketemuan lagi, ya," ucapnya sambil mengelus punggung tangan Jungkook. Jungkook mengangguk, pipinya merona parah.

Esok adalah hari Minggu. Mereka berencana bertemu di cafe yang berada sejalan dengan Sunny Ji. Taehyung duduk ganteng di meja dekat jendela. Hari ini dia ijin ambil libur 1 hari untuk bertemu Jungkook. Dia sudah berdandan lama dan memakai baju bagus untuk bertemu Jungkook.

Dipikir-pikir, Taehyung tidak kuat menunggu seminggu lagi. Minggu depan itu tepat sebulan dia kenal dengan Jungkook. Dia sudah bertanya pada Minho mengenai tanggal nembak yang pas. Jawaban Minho simpel.

'nggak usah mikir aneh-aneh. Yang penting yakin dan pasti.'

Selang 10 menit, Jungkook datang ke cafe. Dia celingukan mencari tempat duduk Taehyung, dan Taehyung berhasil ditemukan. Dia langsung duduk di depan Taehyung.

"maap, kak. Aku agak telat, soalnya tadi ada ke-"

"Kook, ayo kita pacaran."

".. hah?"

"aku udah nggak sabar nunggu momen ini, dan ini momen yang paling tepat. Aku nggak mau nunggu sebulan lagi, itu lama banget. Aku juga nggak menyiapkan surprise buat nembak kamu, saking terburu-buru. Tapi kamu mau, kan, jadi pacarku?"

"i.. iya... aku juga mau."

Taehyung tersenyum tampan. Jungkook mengangguk malu-malu. Akhirnya perjuangan mereka selama ini membuahkan hasil manis. Manse!

~-~-~-~

Hari ini Taehyung menelepon nomor rumah Jungkook via telepon rumah.

'halo.'

"halo, Kook."

'ini siapa ya?' Mampus, bukan Jungkook yang mengangkat teleponnya. Ini antara Bapak Jeon atau Wonwoo. 'halo? Dengan siapa saya berbicara?'

"anu, saya temennya Jungkook."

'oh, kamu Jimin, temennya anak saya?'

"bukan, om. Saya Taehyung." -calon mantu anda.

'Jungkook lagi les. Mau titip pesan apa?'

"anu, tidak usah, Om. Nanti saya telepon lagi. Kalau boleh tahu, dia selesai jam berapa?"

'jam 5.' - buset, jutek amat.

"oke, terima kasih, Om."

'tunggu dulu.'

"ada apa, Om?"

'kamu pacarnya Jungkook?'

Mati aku.

~-~-~-~

Note

Halo. Saya balik lagi.

Apakah fict ini isinya terlalu manis sampe banyak yg review ini manis banget? Apakah Jungkook imut banget di fict ini sampe mau dibawa pulang saking gemesnya? Saya bacanya sih b aja, gak sampe baper hohohoho /plak /saya tidak peka. Untuk lanjutan, saya nggak janji lho. Mulai sibuk sekolah, banyak UH, banyak PR, gaada waktu buat fangirling-an, apalagi waktu nulis. Harus bisa curi" waktu /ㅠ_ㅠ

Agak sedih karena cuma sedikit yg antusias dgn lanjutan ini /hiks. Kupikir kalau up chap 2 mungkin bakal nambah peminat, tapi kok malah seret peminat /T-T. Mungkin pengaruh bahasa non baku, tapi kalau bahasanya baku saya jadi nggak sreg. Tapi tetep dong, makasih banget yg udah baca, nge-review, follow, n fav fict ini, kalian warbyasah. Ku cinta kalian /tebar kisseu.

Special thanks to reviewers :

Kyunie, guest (abi), mochijm, SwaggxrBang, NaluTachi, Kimizaku.

Last, review plz :D


	4. Terkuak Sudah

Tumben-tumbenan hari ini semua berkumpul di rumah saat jam 7 malam. Ibu Jeon memasak banyak makanan, Bapak Jeon pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Wonwoo ada di rumah, begitu pula Jungkook yang masih sibuk mengerjakan tugas di kamarnya. Malam ini, Keluarga Jeon makan malam dengan tenang. Keadaan mulai tidak terkendali saat Wonwoo berucap,

"Yah, si Adek punya pacar."

~-~-~-~

A BTS Fict

Sunny Ji, Me, and You.

#4. Terkuak Sudah

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

Romance! Teen! Fluff!

Copyright @ Choi Miun

2017

nb : semua nama tempat hanya fiksi belaka.

nb 2 : plagiat haram hukumnya.

nb 3 : bisa dibayangkan Jungkook itu male/fem. Up to you.

nb 4 : percakapan banyak memakai bahasa non baku lo-gue.

nb 5 : fiksi ini dibuat tidak untuk menjelekkan suatu hal. Kesamaan di beberapa bagian merupakan sebuah ketidaksengajaan.

~-~-~-~

Apa daya Jungkook saat diomeli ayahnya seusai makan malam yang dipercepat.

"Kamu itu masih kecil! Udah berani pacaran! Mau jadi apa kamu?!"

Dalam hati, Jungkook misuh-misuh ke kakaknya yang tersenyum jahat.

Sebenarnya dia keceplosan, dia bilang ke abangnya kalau dia ditembak sama Taehyung. Wonwoo hanya memasang muka 'b aja', sehingga Jungkook tidak berpikiran yang aneh-aneh ke abangnya. Eh, ternyata abangnya itu mendengarkan dengan seksama. Akhirnya bocor juga ke Bapak Jeon.

Bapak Jeon memiliki prinsip, anak-anaknya boleh pacaran kalau sudah kuliah. Tapi anaknya yang bungsu ini sudah melanggar prinsip yang sudah dipegang sejak dulu. Kalau si sulung kan sudah kuliah semester akhir, tidak apa kalau sudah punya pacar. Tapi yang bungsu masih SMA. Sudah begitu, di mata Bapak Jeon, anak bungsunya ini masih dan selalu menjadi yang paling kecil.

"Sudahlah, Yah. Mau diapakan lagi kalau Kookie sudah pacaran? Putus sama pacarnya?" Ibu Jeon melerai perselisihan sepihak dari Bapak Jeon. Namanya juga ibu, pasti menenangkan hati dan kepala ayah yang panas. Tapi Bapak Jeon tetap keras.

"Ya harus putus! Jungkook masih kecil, dia nggak boleh pacaran!"

Jungkook kaget. Dia kan sudah punya KTP, kenapa masih dianggap anak kecil?

"Nggak mau! Masa, Kookie harus putus sama Kak Taehyung?!"

"Oh, jadi namanya Taehyung?"

Mampus. Jungkook keceplosan lagi.

"Jadi, yang telepon sama kamu pakai telepon rumah itu Taehyung, pacarmu? Yang membuat tagihan telepon rumah membludak itu dia?" Bapak Jeon menyerang Jungkook lagi. Jungkook balas menyerang. "iya! Daripada tagihan hape Adek mahal banget? Emang ayah mau bayar tagihan telepon Adek?"

Ibu Jeon menepuk bahu suaminya. "Ayah jangan marah begitu, ah, sama Jungkook. Dia sudah besar kok masih dilarang-larang." Bapak Jeon masih berpegang pada prinsipnya. "Pokoknya kamu nggak boleh pacaran! Titik!"

Jungkook berteriak kesal. "Ayah jahat! Abang jahat!"

Muka Jungkook memerah sesudah diomeli ayahnya. Air mukanya bercampur aduk, tidak sedap dipandang. Dia naik ke kamarnya, dan dia bertemu Wonwoo yang asyik main hape di ruang TV lantai 2. Jungkook berjalan cepat ke arah abangnya.

Plak!

"Aduh!" Kepala Wonwoo dipukul keras-keras. Wonwoo terkesiap. "Anjir! Ngawur banget sih, main pukul kepala orang!" omel si abang. Jungkook diam berdiri menahan marah. "Habisnya, Abang jahat sama gue! Gue diomelin panjang lebar sama Ayah gara-gara Abang!"

Wonwoo hanya memasang muka 'b aja'.

Jungkook maju menggeplak badan Wonwoo anarkis. "Gue sampai diancam harus putus sama Ayah! Gara-gara Abang! Semuanya salah Abang! Nanti gue bakal bales dendam!" Pukul, cubit, cakar, jambak, segala macam yang bercampur amarah Jungkook tumpahkan ke tubuh abangnya yang agak kurus. Cuma tulang dan selapis lemak, dan cubitan maut Jungkook membekas biru di kulit.

"argh! Mamah, adek mukulin abang!" Wonwoo mencoba mengadu, namun mulutnya langsung dicubit si adik. Jungkook memasang muka nggak santai. Dan ia bangkit berdiri, langsung membanting pintu kamarnya.

~-~-~-~

Keesokan hari, Jungkook bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah dengan wajah tertekuk. Ibu Jeon, yang menyiapkan sarapan, heran dengan kondisi hati anak bungsunya. "Dek, mukamu jangan dibuat jelek begitu, ah. Nggak enak lihatnya."

Jungkook duduk di kursi kerajaannya. "Biarin jelek." Dia langsung mencomot roti panggang dan makan oatmeal jatahnya. Ibu Jeon menggeleng maklum.

"Hoahem~" Wonwoo turun dari kamarnya. "Pagi, Mah."

Asem, Jungkook tidak disapa abangnya. Dia pura-pura tidak melihat abangnya yang duduk manis di depannya. Ibu Jeon sibuk menyiapkan bekal untuk si bungsu. "Abang nanti anterin Adek ke sekolah, ya. Udah jam segini, pasti bis udah agak penuh."

Jungkook melotot protes. "Lho, Mah, Adek nggak mau dianter abang. Adek bisa ke sekolah sendiri, naik sepeda."

Wonwoo mendengus. "Halah, naik sepeda aja masih nabrak-nabrak orang mau sok-sokan bawa sepeda ke sekolah." Ibu Jeon menggeplak tangan Wonwoo. "Abang jangan ngomong gitu! Nanti anterin adek kamu ke sekolah, kalau nggak nanti kamu nggak dapet jatah pizza."

Ancaman Ibu Jeon membuat nyali Wonwoo ciut. Tawa Jungkook tertahan sampai-sampai membuat suara tersedak. Ibu Jeon mendelik. "Adek juga! Nanti nggak kebagian pizza kalau masih ngeyel."

Akhirnya kakak beradik Jeon duduk manis di mobil milik Bapak Jeon. Mobilnya hanya satu, jadi Jungkook diantar abangnya ke sekolah dengan mobil, lalu Wonwoo kembali ke rumah, ia sendiri pergi ke kampus dengan subway.

Mobil berhenti di perempatan pertama.

Hening.

Jungkook masih sedikit mangkel terhadap Wonwoo. Berani sekali abangnya membuka rahasia di depan ayahnya yang keras dan konservatif. Buktinya saja, semalam dia dimarahi. Wonwoo melirik ke muka adiknya yang cemberut.

"Dek."

"hm."

"Gue minta maaf."

"hm."

"Ih kok gitu sih."

"biarin."

Wonwoo maklum. Memang, kemarin malam dia keterlaluan, membuka aib Jungkook di hadapan ayah mereka. Sudah begitu Ayah mengomel keras, dan dia juga tahu, Jungkook tidak suka diomeli, dinasehati malah makin ngeyel. Dia pikir, ayahnya mau menerima Jungkook sudah punya pacar. Dulu, saat dia seumuran Jungkook saja, dia dibolehin pacaran sama Ayah.

Jungkook berpikir keras dalam wajah tertekuknya. Memikirkan cara balas dendam yang baik dan tepat untuk Bang Wonu. "Oke! Nanti gue bakal kasih tau ke Ayah kalau Abang udah pacaran sejak SMA. Sama Bang Jun, tetangga sebelah, malah udah ena-ena di kamar. Biar Abang tahu rasa, diomelin Ayah panjang lebar."

Wonwoo melotot. "Enak aja! Lo jangan bilang begitu ke Ayah! Nanti gue disuruh putus gimana?!"

"Makanya Abang jangan bilang kalau gue punya pacar!"

"Tapi kan gue udah terlanjur ngomong ke Ayah."

"Maka dari itu gue juga membuka aib Abang ke ayah."

"Lo kok licik banget sih!"

"Enak aja! Abang lebih licik!"

Tin tin tin

Lampu merah sudah berganti menjadi hijau. Wonwoo yang mangkel langsung menancap gas hingga Jungkook terdorong ke belakang. "Anjir! Abang gue anarkis!"

~-~-~-~

"Kook~"

"hm."

"Kook~"

"hmm."

"Kook..."

"apaan?"

"Ih kok ketus banget..."

Ini baru istirahat pertama, dan kepala Jungkook sudah terjatuh malas di meja. Jimin heran, biasanya kopel gilanya ini langsung membuka kotak makanan Tapperwear warna ungu. Hari ini loyo, seperti habis putus cinta saja. "Masalah apaan, sih?" Jimin kepo. Jungkook menggeleng di balik lipatan tangan.

"Belum sarapan?" - menggeleng.

"Lupa minum susu?" - menggeleng.

"Kurang tidur?" - menggeleng.

"Berantem sama abang lo?" - mengangguk.

Jimin sudah mendapat _keyword_ pertama. "Gara-gara apa? PS?" -menggeleng.

"Rebutan makanan?" - menggeleng.

"Masalah Taehyung?" Tiba-tiba kepala Jungkook terangkat. Jimin tersentak. "Anjir, emangnya ada masalah apaan?"

Muka Jungkook mewek. "Gue disuruh putus sama Ayah gara-gara Bang Wonwoo ngomong gue udah punya pacaaarr! Huaaaaaaa!" Jungkook mulai mewek. Jimin heran, baru kali ini dia melihat bestie-nya sedih gara-gara cowok.

"Padahal gue merahasiakan ini dari Ayah sama Mamah, tapi Bang Wonu seenaknya nyeplos ke Ayah! Lo tahu sendiri kan, ayah gue gimana?" Bibir Jungkook tertekuk, mukanya dibuat sejelek mungkin. Jimin menggeleng maklum.

Kim Mingyu, bestie Jungkook yang lain, datang dari kantin. Ia langsung duduk di kursi depan Jungkook. "Heh, tumben lo mewek," komentarnya. Ia membuka bungkusan roti cokelat. Jungkook hanya meraung keras dibalik lipatan tangannya. Lalu Jimin menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu.

"Dia berantem sama abangnya."

Mingyu tersedak. "Jungkook berantem sama Bang Wonwoo?"

"hm. Dia berantem sama gebetan lo."

Mingyu tersedak lagi. "Ih, jangan bahas kalau gue suka sama Bang Wonwoo, dong. Bahaya nanti," gusahnya pelan. Jimin cuma meringis. Bisa bahaya kalau Jungkook tahu Mingyu suka sama abangnya. Untung Jungkook masih meraung keras, tidak mendengar ucapan keduanya.

Mingyu melirik Jungkook, dan menepuk kepalanya yang tenggelam di lipatan tangan. "Heh, lo berantem gara-gara apaan?" Jungkook cuma menggerakkan kepalanya, menyingkirkan bekas tangan Mingyu. Jimin memasang muka heran. "Gils, gue baru kali ini liat kelakuan Jungkook kek gini."

Mingyu mengangguk setuju. "Gila memang." Kembali ia menepuk kepala Jungkook agak keras. "Heh, bangun, orang kurang belaian."

Terpaksa Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya. Sisa air mata. iler, dan ingus bercampur di mukanya. Jimin mengerinyit jijik melihat muka bestienya. Mingyu langsung menyodorkan tisu basah.

"Lap muka lo. Geli gue lihatnya."

Jungkook mengelap sisa-sisa sekret, wajahnya jadi bau minyak canola. Tapi air mukanya tetap masam. "Gue berantem sama Bang Wonu gara-gara disuruh putus sama Ayah." Ia memulai percakapan.

Mingyu kaget. "hah? Lo baru pacaran beberapa hari udah disuruh putus?! Gila!"

Jungkook menceritakan semuanya, dari A-AAA. Mingyu memasang muka nggak santai, sementara Jimin sibuk menepuk bahu Jungkook yang agak bergetar. "Ya nggak adil ini namanya. Bang Wonu boleh pacaran, tapi gue nggak!" Jungkook mulai uring-uringan.

Seketika Mingyu terkaget lagi. "HAH?! Bang Wonwoo udah pacaran?!" Mana ia tahu kalau gebetan beda 5 tahunnya udah punya pacar? Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping ketika mengetahui bahwa Bang Wonwoo, gebetannya, udah punya pacar. Jungkook mengangguk. "Iya, pacarnya tetangga sebelah. Made in China, asli, totok." Hati Mingyu makin sakit.

Bocah terlalu tinggi itu mulai memasang muka -sok- tersakiti. "Ternyata, harapan gue selama ini digantungin?" Jimin ganti menepuk bahu Mingyu prihatin. "Bro, gue tahu perasaaan lo. Paham banget." Ia menyemangati sohibnya yang patah hati. Mingyu mulai mewek, mukanya udah mulai dia buat jelek.

Jungkook, yang masih butuh perhatian, protes. "Lho kenapa yang disemangati Mingyu? Kan di sini yang sedih gueeee!" Ia kembali meraung keras. "huweeeee! Jimin nggak adil sama gueeeee!"

Makin ricuh keadaan kelas 3-3.

~-~-~-~

3 hari setelah insiden cakar mencakar, Jungkook main ke Sunny Ji.

"permisi." Ia langsung ke counter, bertanya pada petugas tampan -tapi tidak setampan Taehyung-, kalau tidak salah namanya Jeonghan. "Kak Taehyung ada?"

Jeonghan, yang pada dasarnya gemas dengan Jungkook, langsung mencubit pipi Jungkook. "Duh dek kok kamu nggemesin banget, sih. Taehyung ada di dalam. Aku panggil bentar, ya." Jungkook mengangguk. Ia duduk di meja dekat pintu dapur.

Tak selang lama, Taehyung keluar dari dapur. Bisa Jungkook lihat, penampilan Taehyung yang makin lama makin tampan. Sudah begitu, rambutnya yang dipotong agak cepak dan diberi headband membuat jidat -bangsadh-nya terlihat jelas.

Duh, Jungkook mau mimisan rasanya.

Taehyung tersenyum kotak. "Hai, Kook."

"Halo, Kak." Jungkook tersenyum manis melihat Taehyung. Mukanya memanas, sudah begitu pipinya mulai merona lagi. Sisa-sisa iler sudah ia hapus baru saja. Taehyung mengacak rambutnya gemas.

"Tumben jam segini udah pulang?" tanya Taehyung heran. Biasanya Jungkook pulang jam 4 sore, namun hari ini jam 3 sore dia sudah duduk manis. Jungkook "Iya, hari ini nggak ada tambahan."

Sekian menit, kentang goreng dan sebotol air putih dihidangkan di meja nomor 12. Taehyung menopang dagu, menatap gemas Jungkook yang sedang makan kentang goreng, dilumuri saos sambel tambah bubuk cabe. "Eh, kamu suka sambel?"

"iya."

"Pantesan, soalnya cintaku padamu makin panas, kayak buldak."

Bisa disebut gombalankah ini? Tapi Jungkook terlanjur tersipu malu akibat perkataan Taehyung, yang sebenernya nggak ada bumbu manis sedikitpun. Taehyung mengulum senyum. "Ih gitu aja tersipu~" Ia mengacak rambut Jungkook. Pipinya makin memerah saat tangan Taehyung mengelus kepalanya pelan.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat, mukamu kayak mochi."

"Kok bisa?"

"Pipimu tembem. Kayak mochi. Kenyal, bisa diciwel." Tangan Taehyung ganti menciwel pipi Jungkook gemas. Seketika dia jadi ingat es krim mochi. Mochi yang manis diberi isian es krim vanila yang lumer, dimakan pas siang hari. Ah, seketika Taehyung jadi lapar.

"kalau gitu, Kakak kayak kue cokelat."

"kok bisa?"

"soalnya kulit kakak tan. Kayak cokelat." Sebenarnya hanya kue cokelat yang terlintas di pikiran Jungkook. Warna kulit Taehyung yang agak gelap membuatnya teringat oleh kue cokelat buatan Ibu Jeon.

Taehyung mendelik. "jadi kamu mau bilang aku dekil?"

Seketika Jungkook menggelengkan kepala keras-keras. "ya nggak juga. Ada temenku yang lebih dekil. Kalau kakak sih eksotis. Glowing, berkilau," jelasnya.

Taehyung makin gemas. "aduh aduh, kok kamu tambah nggemesin gini sih?" Ia kembali mengelus puncak kepala yang lebih muda. Jungkook sendiri agak malu setelah melontarkan gombalan nggak jelas begitu.

"Jungkook?!"

Keduanya terkaget mendengar suara berat dari arah kanan mereka. Makin kaget lagi saat mereka melihat Bapak Jeon berdiri di samping meja yang mereka duduki dengan ekspresi campur aduk.

Hening di meja nomor 12. Bangku kosong di sebelah Jungkook diduduki ayahnya. Bapak Jeon melihat Taehyung detail, yang dilihat hanya diam menunduk. Jungkook menggigit bibir gemas.

"Ayah nggak nyangka kalo kamu pacaran sama cowok macam dia begini."

Bapak Jeon membuka pembicaraan. Terlihat jelas raut wajahnya yang masih terkaget melihat anak bungsunya berduaan dengan cowok yang tidak jelas asal usulnya. Tampilan seperti preman, headband motif nggak jelas yang terikat di kepala, pakai anting di telinga, sudah begitu ada suara gemerincing dari rantai di jeans yang dia pakai.

Tidak lolos standar calon mantu keluarga Jeon.

Jungkook merengek. "Ih, Ayah, jangan gitu sama Kak Taehyung." Bapak Jeon tidak mengindahkan rengekan si bungsu. Beliau tetap melihat Taehyung penuh selidik. "Kamu dari mana?"

"Dari Daegu, Om."

"Kuliah di mana?"

"Shinju, Om."

"Ambil apa?"

"Manajemen."

"Pasaran."

Taehyung menahan rasa mangkel di hatinya. Calon mertuanya saja sudah menyepelekan dia, bagaimana dia bisa lanjut dengan Jungkook kalau begini jadinya?

Jungkook menepuk lengan ayahnya agak keras. "Ayah jangan sinis gitu sama Kak Taehyung, ih." Bapak Jeon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah si bungsu. "Ayah baru tahu selera cowokmu macam begini. Urakan."

Ucapan Bapak Jeon menambah rasa mangkel di hati Taehyung.

Sedikit keras, Taehyung berdeham. "maaf, Om. Walaupun penampilan saya urakan tapi kelakuan saya tidak serusak itu. Tampilan garang begini tidak selalu mencerminkan perilaku yang garang juga. Toh juga saya berpenampilan garang begini Jungkook kepincut pada saya," ucap Taehyung penuh intonasi dan penekanan.

Ucapannya yang merasuk di pikiran Jungkook, wajah tampannya yang bersinar, ditambah dengan kesan seksi dan pintar makin membuat Jungkook terpesona. Aduh, boyfriend material banget.

Bapak Jeon juga -sedikit- terkesima melihat ketegasan Taehyung. Beliau hanya menguji ketahanan Taehyung, dan ternyata calon mantunya ini cukup tahan banting juga. Perlu diuji lagi.

"Memangnya kamu punya apa buat ngebahagiain anak saya? Cinta? Anak saya nggak butuh cinta dari pihak lain selain keluarga."

Buset, seperti bertanya pada calon mantu langsung.

"Saya saat ini emang belum punya apa-apa, Om. Saya juga tahu, cinta itu nggak bisa digunakan untuk beli makanan dan lainnya. Maka dari itu, lulus kuliah, saya mau kerja dulu di perusahaan yang cukup bonafit di Daegu."

"Yakin cuma begitu?"

"Saya harus menabung demi masa depan. Terutama dana untuk lamaran," ucap Taehyung pasti dengan sedikit lirikan ke Jungkook. Pipi Jungkook bersemu merah tomat mendengan ucapan Taehyung. Gimana nggak tersipu kalau sudah diberi kode-kode menjurus?

Bisa dilihat dari wajah Bapak Jeon yang cukup puas. Ternyata calon mantunya ini oke juga. Berwawasan luas, dewasa, tahan banting, ditambah wajah yang rupawan. Cocok bersanding dengan si bungsu yang manja dan kekanakan. Dan finalnya...

"oke. Kalau begitu, buktikan kalau kamu pantas untuk bersanding dengan anak saya."

"hah?!"

~-~-~-~

note

SAYA KANGEN SAMA SUNNY JI T-T

Seneng sih, ada yg masih mau baca cerita ini setelah gak apdet sekian bulan. ku terhura :'D Tapi sedih, yg view ada ratusan lebih, yg review cuma secuil dr populasi viewers :'

Sibuk di sekolah, pulang sore, kebelet nulis ff lagi :' gabisa curi waktu buat nulis, waktu kosong nyempil dikit aja ga sempet :' Mingdep udah uas :'

Makasih yang udah review di chap 3. Makasih juga yg udah ngefav n follow cerita abal ini. Kalian warbyazah. Aku cinta kalian :'*

Special thanks to :

Kyunie, SwaggrxBang, Botol Gas, guest (deer antlers), Kimizaku, NaluTachi, bibble-ie, guest (9894), jjemy, archangelsunny, Taejun, christianseagul

Last! Review plz :D


End file.
